Coolers are designed to keep food and beverages at lower temperatures. Containers may be composed of rigid materials such as metal or plastics or flexible materials such as fabric or foams. Coolers can be designed to promote portability. For example, rigid containers can be designed to incorporate wheels that facilitate ease of transport or coolers can be designed in smaller shapes to allow individuals to carry the entire device. Non-rigid containers can be provided with straps and/or handles and may in certain instances be made of lighter weight materials to facilitate mobility. Non-rigid coolers that maximize portability can be designed with an aperture on the top that allows access to the interior contents of the cooler. The aperture can also be provided with a closure.